


Like Second Nature

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't sneak into bed without expecting to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Second Nature

EXO K finished their schedule before M's planned arrival back at the dorm. After eating a late dinner, they settled in front of the television to marathon movies while waiting for their other half to arrive from the airport.

Joonmyun covered his mouth, yawning widely.

"You should go to bed, hyung," Kyungsoo touched the leader's knee lightly. "You look exhausted. You don't have to wait up."

He felt bad, but bed sounded much more appealing than becoming a human body pillow for the two youngest, who undoubtedly would fall asleep before M's return and whine when woken up, which would only aggravate the headache Joonmyun was already nursing to a full-blown migraine.

"You're right, Kyungsoo." Joonmyun scooted out from between Jongin and Sehun, who gave him questioning looks but thankfully didn't complain. "I'm going to bed; good night."

To a chorus of 'Good night, hyung,' he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, and crawled into bed. He squinted at his phone, set it on silent, and set it face-down on the bedside table.

There was a sudden burst of giggles from the front room, quickly silenced but for a sharp _Shhhhh!_ and low whine of pain. Joonmyun snorted a laugh into his pillow. Kyungsoo could handle the boys well with his icy fists.

In the ensuing near-silence, he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like mere moments later when he woke to the gentle dip of his mattress and an arm slipping over his waist. Joonmyun groped sleepily with his fingers until he found the arm's wrist and lifted it, twisting and squirming until his arm was crossed over his chest and he was facing his bed partner. Setting the arm back on his side, he slipped his own arm beneath it and hugged Kris, tucking his other arm under his head and settling in the familiar body heat with a sigh.

Their legs tangled together beneath the sheets, and they fall asleep swiftly, as if they'd been together all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/10746.html?thread=5698554#t5698554) on the [exopromptmeme](http://exopromptmeme.livejournal.com/). It was really cute; I'm a sucker for cute. I tried to make it cute, but it's kind of just 'meh.'


End file.
